DC Animated Universe:Featured article nominations
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best has to offer. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favorite subject. The following list explains what makes a featured article. ---- An article must… #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, and all other policies on . #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a minimum of redlinks. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See :Citing sources for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialog by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #…include a "powers and abilities" section on all relevant character articles. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Background Information" material, be at least 1000 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc). ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under! Failure to do so will result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once the article has five supporting votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. By the 28th day of the month (26th in the case of February) the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/ . Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by the Admins. __TOC__ Featured article nominations February 2009 Legacy (S/O) Support # This article was a pivitol article in the DCAU. From this episode, came the Project Cadmus story arc and Batman's distrust of Superman. This episode also shows a darker side of Superman that is rarely seen and the only time that Superman managed to beat Darkseid. Finally, this was the last episode of and a very important one. MrWhitman 06:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC) # Since Over the Edge made it as January's article, I think this would be a great one for February. -- Tupka217 09:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) # Agreed. ― Thailog 14:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #Ditto. -- Matches Malone 20:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) # It was a good episode. -- SFH 20:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments March 2009 *Just a comment for now; maybe we could pick an article that's a little bit more "obscure" this time around? I'm not really sure what necessarily constitutes obscurity, but maybe something like a lesser-known hero, etc.? Just a thought... --Matches Malone 13:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC)